


Doors are Overrated and So Are German Exams

by certifiedgarbage



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Google translate was used, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, This Is Gay as Fuck, but not really because all it says is 'they boned', davey has enough of jack's shit, has german words in it but im asian so it's probably wrong, jack is really clingy to davey, jack kellly hates doors, les is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certifiedgarbage/pseuds/certifiedgarbage
Summary: Davey has a really important German language exam tomorrow at school. Jack really misses Davey since he's too busy with school and wants to spend a night together right on the night before said German exam. Les is a sneaky little shit.





	Doors are Overrated and So Are German Exams

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy. This is my first Newsies fic so please be gentle. Or not. It's okay. If any of the German in this is wrong, please tell me so I can fix it; I have no experience in that language since I'm a teenage Asian in America about to take French.

_Tap-tap_

_Tap-, tap, tap-tap_

_Tap, tap, tap_

_Tap-tap-tap, tap_

Davey huffed tiredly and rubbed a hand over his eyes lined with dark circles. It was midnight and he was trying to study for his German language exam for school the next day or else he would fail the class.

The key word is trying.

Jack was outside on the fire escape tapping on the glass to get Davey’s attention. Davey was inside trying to keep his attention away from Jack. Eventually, he had enough and dragged his feet towards the window by his bed and unlocked it. Jack swung inside with a thud as he landed on the bedroom floor.

“Took you long enough”, Jack chuckled, pulling Davey into a warm hug. “I haven’t seen you in a while, Davey. What happened to you and Les selling with me and the boys on Saturdays?”

Davey gently broke away from his boyfriend’s embrace. “You know I have school, Jack”, he sighed and returned to his desk that was ridden with various textbooks and pencils. “I have a German exam tomorrow and I have to study or else, I’ll fail…”

Jack followed Davey to the lamp-lit desk and hugged him from behind, resting his chin on Davey’s head and taking in the other boy’s scent of old books that was always present wherever Davey went.

“I can help you study!” he protested. “Why don’t you teach me one of them German phrases, Dave?”

Davey sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. “If I teach you something, would you be quiet?” Jack nodded. “Okay, um…lass mich bitte in Ruhe.”

“Great, Dave. Now what does that mean in normal English?” Jack adopted a horrible British accent and rubbed a hand over his chin as if he were a schoolmaster. He carefully took Davey’s glasses and put them on himself to further the effect.

“It means ‘Please leave me alone’, Jack”, Davey smiled and took back his glasses, gently putting them down on his mountain of books. How the hell did he land such an amazing boyfriend?

Jack placed a hand over his heart and stumbled back in mock hurt. “You wound me, my dear David Benjamin Jacobs! How will I _ever_ go on with your disapproving nature by my side?”

“Where did you learn all them fancy words Jack?”

Suddenly, a grunt came from the bed adjacent to Davey’s. Les. Shit.

“Shhh!” Davey ran towards Jack in a split second and covered his mouth with hushed tones as he glanced back behind him. “You’re gonna wake up Les!” he whisper-shouted. The two of them stared at the small, shifting lump of blankets.

The lump had soon stopped moving and a faint snore began to come from Les’s bed. Both of the teenagers stood stiff and silent as if Les would suddenly wake up and discover his brother and his brother’s lover wide awake in his bedroom. Jack looked at his boyfriend dead in the eye and flicked out his tongue, licking the palm still over his mouth.

Davey tore his hand back and quickly wiped it on the other arm of his button-up shirt.

“You are the most disgusting and impossible boy…ever”, Davey huffed, annoyed yet still somehow in the most endearing manner.

Jack laughed at his disgust, throwing his head back and clasping his hands together, clearly showing no signs of remorse.

“Sorry, Davey”, he apologized unapologetically. “So how ‘bout you teach me some of German that’s actually useful other than for shooing away your lover? Unless you want to skip teaching and I can put that tongue in some other places…?” He wagged his eyebrows up and down with the ‘I pick up all the ladies’ smile painted itself across his lips.

Davey face palmed and groaned into his hands. Okay, strike that last statement about how he ever could’ve met such a perfect human, the real question is how he fell in love with such an immature boy.

“Ugh. Fine. Danke sch _ön.”_

_“What?”_

_“Danke_ sch _ön, it means thank you”, Davey explained. “I figured that you might as well learn some manners, even if they’re in German.”_

_Jack scoffed. “What’re you talking about, Davey? Your ma loves me!”_

_“My ma love you because you’re too charismatic for your own good and you shower her cooking with compliments every time you stay for dinner. “And she said that if you keep sneaking in through the window, she’s gonna make me sleep in the living room! We have a door, Jack! Can’t you use it?”_

“Doors are overrated!” Jack whined, his face scrunching up not unlike the one commonly seen on Les when Meyer and Esther force him to go to bed on time. “Also, did you just admit that I’m charismatic?”

Davey cocked his eyebrow at his boyfriend questionably. “Well that would be my firm assumption since when you first asked me out, you said ‘Would you be so kind as to fall in love with me’”

Jack laughed heartily though still careful not to wake up the youngest Jacobs. Davey always thought that his laugh was one of his favorite sounds in the world.

“Why are you here, Jack?” he asked after Jack quieted down. Sure Davey loved him but it was too late at night. Or was it early morning? Nevertheless, the only thing that mattered was his exam tomorrow.

Jack smiled wistfully at Davey. “Can’t a guy visit his lover when he wants to without being interrogated in the middle of the night?”

“When said lover is staying up late to avoid jeopardizing his grade, no.”

Jack huffed, frustrated and defeated in his efforts to make excuses for visiting Davey. “I just want to spend some time with my boyfriend”, he pouted. “You’ve been real busy and I miss you.”

He came over and embraced Davey from behind again, leaning his head on Davey’s shoulder with his warm breath tickling the other boy’s neck. “Ya know…I was hoping that we could go out on the rooftop…look at the stars tonight…ignore those damn German words.”

Davey had stayed completely silent and unmoving throughout Jack’s crooning. What to do? German or Jack? An organization of adults testing young people on a foreign language that half of them will never use again or a peaceful night with just Jack Kelly and the stars?

He let out a deep sigh. “We can’t stay out all night, okay?” Davey turned around to Jack with a tired yet loving gleam in his eyes to meet a bright smile shining through the darkness of the room.

“Well then, let’s get to it!” Jack whispered excitedly, grabbing Davey tightly and dragged him back to the fire escape window. The two climbed out and flew up the train of stairs winding up and down the apartment building’s stories until they reached the rooftop.

It felt like the top of the world as their view of the old brick and metal walls faded into the night sky speckled with bright starts lined with the New York skyline.

Jack and Davey dragged each other towards the water tower at the corner of the rooftop with their hands still tightly clasped in each other’s. The two of them lay down at the base of it, Davey resting his head onto Jack’s chest.

Davey closed his eyes and listened to the familiar _thump-thump_ of Jack’s heart. It was comforting, almost therapeutic, to hear his heartbeat. It was one of the few ways Davey could be sure that Jack was really there with him.

That it wasn’t all just a magnificent dream where he could wake up and be alone again.

It wasn’t often that Davey was quiet (he _was_ called the Walking Mouth by some of the boys for a reason) but for once, everything on the rooftop was quiet except for a few crickets and the late-night bands in the streets still playing their music.

The two boys just lay there and did nothing. Nothing but love each other bask in each other’s warmth as the chill breeze swept over the city. The quiet hum of the sleeping city as did the twinkling lights in the night sky.

Suddenly, Davey spoke, still using Jack body as a pillow. “Ich liebe dich”, he murmured sleepily.

“What? Davey, I thought we agreed to leave your schoolwork back in your room tonight…”

“It means ‘I love you’, Jack.”

Jack was taken aback, his raised eyebrows the only thing on his mask that conveyed his shock from inside. It had been the first time Jack had ever told him that he loved him.

Most of the time, it had been the other way around. Jack would shout an ‘I love you’ to Davey somewhat muddled with a quick peck on his lips or his forehead and run off elsewhere, always leaving Davey somewhat flustered. All the while, he had never heard Davey say those three words back.

He sat up from his reclining position, regretfully stirring Davey up from his half-asleep state. Davey looked confused for once. His brows furrowed and his head tilted to the side as he bit his lip nervously.

God, Jack loved when he did that. It always looked so fucking cute and made Jack want to wrap Davey up in a blanket and hide him from the rest of the world for forever.

“How do you say ‘I love you, too’?” He leaned in towards Davey.

“Ich liebe dich auch.” Jack cupped Davey’s face in one hand and the back of his neck in the other, touching them as if they were as delicate as a flower.

“How do you say ‘kiss me’?”

“Küss mich”, Davey whispered before he closed the distance between him and Jack, capturing the other boy’s lips in his.

The kiss wasn’t like fireworks exploding between them; their kisses were never like that. Instead, Davey always found them to be the stars above them in the night sky: beautiful, breath-taking, and seemingly everlasting.

 

Needless to say, they boned that night.

 

#

 

“Davey?”

“Yeah, Les?”

The Jacobs family was seated at the dining table the next morning for breakfast. Esther was putting the pot of porridge back on the stove as Sarah made small talk with Meyer and Les played with his food. Meanwhile, Davey kept his bloodshot eyes down on his bowl. Nobody needed to know how he spent last night.

“What does ‘danke schön’ mean?”

Davey nearly choked on his food, gaining attention from the rest of his family. “Why do you need to know?”

“I dunno. What does it mean?”

“Uhhh… It means ‘thank you’ in German.”

“Okay.” Les went back to picking at his breakfast. Davey was mentally freaking out. Les never even bothered to look at his German textbooks, Davey never talked about his new language class to the rest of the Jacobs so how the ever-loving fuck did Les learn the word and its correct pronunciation?

Maybe he just picked it up last night as he was sleeping and subconsciously learned it. Yeah that was it. Les didn’t know that Jack was at the tenement last night. Everything was okay, everything was fine, nobod-

“Davey?”

“Mmhm?”

“How was your time with Jack last night?”

“…..Les you liTTLE PIECE OF SH-”

_“DAVID BENJAMIN JACOBS, AS YOUR MOTHER, WATCH YOUR MOUTH”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you didn't notice, Jack's tapping at the beginning of the story kinda spells out 'I love you' in Morse code which I tried to convey using punctuation so that's kinda sweet. If you can, please leave kudos or a comment since I'm scared and I need validation. DFTBA to all :) 
> 
> My Tumblr: mejustpretendingtoknow


End file.
